Predictable
by sandstorm7
Summary: Lena's worst fears are realized. NOTE: Pretty intense.


It was a relaxing evening for Lena and Emily, just a quiet night in their appartment. It'd been a sleepy kind of day, and they were ready to settle in for the night. Lena sat on the sofa sipping hot cocoa, reading her book as Emily finished cleaning up.

The doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Emily chirped.

Lena smiled and took another sip as she ran over to the door. She heard Emily opening it up, and then a deep voice spoke.

"Is this the residence of a Miss Lena Oxton?"

He sounded familiar...

"Uhh, yeah," Emily said, not too suspicious. "Lena! Someone's here for you!"

"Oh. Comin', babe!" She set her book and cocoa down.

"Who did you say you were again, exactly?" Emily asked as Lena ran herself over.

"Mister Ogundimu, though you may call me Akande."

Lena froze.

The man smiled. He was wearing a fancy suit as opposed to his signature warlike attire. "Hello, Lena. How nice to be able to see you again."

"Do you know him, babe?"

"Oh, she does."

He raised his left fist. His knuckles burst open with a flash and a muffled bang.

Emily fell to the floor, clutching her stomach.

"_EMILY_!" Lena cried.

Doomfist smiled as smoke finished steaming from his cybernetic knuckles. "Lose that which you hold most dear, how do you react? Panic? Anger? I'm curious, Lena."

Her mind was stuck in place and racing a mile a minute all at once. _Think, think... Run!_

She dove behind herself as Doomfist swung to grab her. He missed, and she kept moving. He didn't have the Gauntlet itself, but he _had_ destroyed that airport in Numbani a week ago, so he must've still had it in his possession. Surely. He probably left it behind to appear more inconspicuous.

He leapt into their appartment, swiping great strides, trying to pin down Lena, but she kept just barely evading him. _Don't let 'im touch you, or you're done for._

Doomfist grunted and let loose another knuckle-shot at her ankles, but she leapt and dove behind the sofa, trying to get to her harness. Reaching, reaching...

She _got _it.

The game had changed. By muscle-memory she snapped on the straps, and spun on her knees towards Doomfist. She blinked out of time behind him, zipping around the terrorist as fast as light could go.

"Gah! Damn you!"

He let loose a few more shots in vain, Lena dodging every one effortlessly. With a yell, she blinked and charged straight into his stomach, crashing them both through the glass window behind him.

Out of her appartment they fell, to the street. Thank goodness the man was made half of cybernetics, the perfect cushion. He only grunted as he bounced off the cement road. No one else was around thankfully. He swiped his arm trying to hit Lena again, but she blinked just out of range with a smirk.

"Damnit," he uttered. "Why do you deserve this ability?"

"I don't! That's why I use it to help people!"

"When it _could_ be so much more," he said with a smirk. "Though you'd never join us, would you? Widowmaker's made known how much of a nuisance you are for her."

"Don't even mention 'er!" Lena retorted.

Doomfist roared as he swung once more. He fired his knuckle-shots wildly now. Good. He was getting angry. Lena just needed to wait for the right opening.

She dashed and blinked around him, waiting for him to slip up once more so she could try to wrap her arms around his neck to choke him out. He moved to swing forward, but then suddenly arced back halfway. Lena skidded to a stop.

Doomfist grabbed her harness in one fell swoop, and tore it off her back, the straps ripping apart. He punted Lena away. _Just like he did in Numbani._

"You're all too easy to read," he mocked. "You're a fighter pilot, yes? How do you not know how to evade your enemy? Lacroix would've killed you as well as Mondatta were it not for your _powers_." He held the harness up, eyeing it. "Interesting little thing." He tossed it behind himself like a paper wrapper.

Lena gasped and tried to dive past him, trying to get her harness back. He stepped in reverse and punched her to the ground, once, and she couldn't get back up. She lost her breath.

He picked her up by her throat, not choking her, but definitely with enough strength that she couldn't escape. "While I'm in the neighborhood, I think I will take care of your gorilla friend next. Winston, is it? He's strong, but I'm sure I can handle him this time. Reaper and I have learned _not _to underestimate him."

"You," she grunted, "won't...get away...with this! You'll...nev'a win! We'll...come back to stop you!"

"Really," Doomfist said with a grin.

He took a step forward. Lena's eyes widened.

"And who are you to stop me, _Tracer_?"

He took another step, away from the harness.

"Wait..." Lena said, realizing what he was doing. "W-W-Wait, _don't_!"

"So skilled," Doomfist went on, still stepping, still smirking, "so brave, yet without that _one single _piece of technology...what are you?"

"Stop. _Stop_!" She kicked her legs. "Stop _please_!"

"You're _nothing_, Lena."

Her harness was meters away now, Lena still struggling in his grasp. Or was she? Was he really even here? She was still with Emily in their apartment. When did she ever—

_No!_

"Nothing."

"HELP!" Lena cried out with everything she had. "HELP ME PLEASE! EMILY! SOMEBODY HE...LP ME! SO...ME-BO...DY...SA...VE..."

Akande's fingertips touched as if nothing were ever there.

#

Lena gasped awake.

She jolted to sit up, holding her head, wrapping her arms around herself. Still feeling, felt walm. Good. She leaned over to reach for her harness next to her on the floor, still in its charger. Good. Good. She plucked it out and held it against herself as she sat on the edge of her bed, trying to breathe, in and out, in and out...

"Lena," Emily asked hazily, "what's wrong?"

Lena looked behind at Emily, then at the floor, trying to gather her words, feeling guilty. "It was... It was just a bad dream... It was just'a nightmare..."

"Oh, babe." Emily sat up. "Come here..."

Lena leaned back onto their bed and into Emily, shuddering in her girlfriend's arms. Emily rubbed her shoulders and spoke gently. "I'm right here with you, and you're right here with me. You're still here. You've had bad dreams before, and you're still here. The harness has five different failsafes in it, and only one of them has ever broken. Winston taught us both how to fix them. You're still here. You're okay. You're fine."

"I know," Lena said quietly with a nod, calming down. "I know... Thank you..."

_Doomfist is free... He's out there... He's out there and he stole the gauntlet..._

_How're we ever gonna be ready for him?_

* * *

**NOTES: **It's just a dream! It was just a dream I promise!

Truth be told, I've had this idea in my head ever since Reflections came out and it was revealed that Tracer doesn't need to wear her harness to stay in the present; she just needs to be near it. Pretty neat! I just never knew who'd possible just drag her away from it until she didn't exist anymore. Possibly Reaper? Didn't feel quite right. Then Doomfist was released, things started formulating, finally got to write it after life calmed down, you know how it is ;_;

Really hope something super baller happens involving Doomfist, or that they just share more about Emily lol, cuz seriously she and Lena are like, really super cute, they've grown on me super hard.


End file.
